A Hall
".]] A Hall is a hallway in San Ramon Valley High School. It lies next to B Hall, and is perpendicular to indoor C Hall. A lot of the Young Men would spend time before school and during lunch in A Hall, and was a popular hangout spot for them. ".]] History 2010 On Homecoming Weekend, in October of 2010, Grant Ganschow pretended to threaten Jeremy Glenn for spraying him in the face with hair spray dye. Jeremy backed blamed it on Jodi Reed, and Jodi wiped some dye onto Jeremy's arm. Alec Viera fought Jeremy with a Pokémon card. Jodi tried to rip the card. She couldn't, so she gave it to Jeremy, and he ripped it with ease. in A Hall, "Homecoming Weekend 2010".]] 2011 September 7 Grant Ganschow, Declan Rosdahl, and Travis Neal found some leaky sprinklers in A Hall. Declan jumped over one, and Grant squatted over one, so it looked like he was peeing. September 9 Grant Ganschow took Teddy Wright's energy bar, and molded it to look like a turd. He got Annie Lowe to pour some water on it, and he wrapped it in a piece of toilet paper. He left it out in the middle of A Hall for people to step on. November 4 John Wright explained what would happen if he got in a fight with Jaren Garff in A Hall. He would get hit in the face, fall back, bang his head into the wall, fall to his knees, get up, get his phone out, then Jaren would kick John in the genitals. November 17 Travis Neal hung a picture of fat Edward from Twilight, that he and Teddy Wright printed out in the School Library, on the tree in A Hall. December 6 All the Mormon girls congregated in the girls bathroom in A Hall. Jodi Reed, Travis Neal, and Ryan Nearon could hear them from outside, and listened in on their conversations. 2012 January 6 Dallin Earl wore shutter shades in A Hall before school, and looked like a tool. January 24 Travis Neal took a video of A Hall blowing up with a special app. He also took a video of John Wright getting crushed by a car. January 25 During lunch, some kids from another hall, would throw food over into A Hall. Nolan Blair threw food back at them. The kids threw it right back. Kalani Quereto took some food they had thrown over and threw it back. January 26 During lunch, some birds flew around in circle above A Hall. Teddy Wright took off his backpack and threw a Capri Sun towards Jackson Tucker, but missed. February 14 Jaren Garff, John Wright, Travis Neal, Dallin Earl, and Teddy Wright were in A Hall before school. Jaren tried to whack John in the head with balloons. Jaren went after Teddy and Travis with the balloons. Travis took his balloon and rubbed it on Jodi Reed's hair to see if it will stick up, but Jodi dodges it. Travis went to rub it on Dallin's hair, but Jodi hit the balloon out of Travis' hand. Featured In * Homecoming Weekend 2010 * School: September * School: November * School: December * School: January * School: February * [[School: March|'School: March']] Category:Danville Key Places Category:Contra Costa County Key Places Category:California Key Places Category:USA Key Places